


i'll be with you from dusk till dawn

by detonationns



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detonationns/pseuds/detonationns
Summary: Kate doesn't think Seth can protect her anymore. Post S3.





	i'll be with you from dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been struggling so hard to write any kind of fic and then I just pound this out one existential early morning in one sitting. I hope you enjoy!

Kate doesn't allow herself to sleep in the car, too afraid to close her eyes, her heart still pounding in her chest. She stretches out across the back seat and closes her eyes, feigns sleep but it never comes for real. 

Seth drives on steadily and it's comforting, to have him behind the wheel again, bruised and battered and _sober_. 

She asked to go with them, almost missed them as they climbed into the car, Kate running back to them. She couldn't go with her brother but she wasn't strong enough to be alone, didn't realize it until she stood in the desert by herself and realized those two lizard brothers hadn't left just yet, bickering by the car. 

She expected Seth to argue with her but he just looks at her and asked if she wanted some company. It made her smile, wide, made her feel almost like a girl again. 

Made her feel like maybe she could be okay. 

Kate was still feeling wrong around the edges, broken up in bits and pieces. She was afraid if she closed her eyes, she's still be trapped in her body like maybe the last few hours didn't really happen. 

Seth turns on the radio, some old music playing in the car. Richie wears a hoodie they dug up somewhere, burying himself in a layers so the sun doesn't burn him up. It's strangely quiet and comforting, her skin warm, the light of the sun that shines through burning behind her eyes. 

It's sun down when they come to a gas station and both Geckos boys step out of the in synchronization like they planned it together. Kate opens the car door and sits, taking in the fresh air. She doesn't move. She doesn't want anything from the gas station, and she's reluctant to leave her safety. 

Seth waves Richie inside, telling him to go on in, then walks up to her, his hand on the car roof but otherwise bent low, eyes meeting hers. 

"Hey, princess," he says softly and Kate bites down on the urge to snap at him. She's not a princess, she's not a kid anymore, can't he see that? She's not the girl he kidnapped. She's not the girl he promised nothing would happen to her. 

Still, she swallows it down, and manages a small smile. She doesn't want to fight Seth. She's so scared of anything dark and bitter and angry in her. Like Amaru may open up and swallow her from the inside again still, like she still lurked within her. 

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks. It's an awkward question. He wants to comfort but not sure how and Kate doesn't know the answer either. She's not sure they can meet half way. 

She meets his warm brown eyes and her voice cracks when it comes out of her mouth. 

"Don't send me away again," she tells him, tears welling up in her eyes against her will. It shocks her, her candor, the memory of standing alone in the dark night breeze, but maybe she is too tired to be strong now. 

It shocks Seth too, she can tell, his eyes widening, guilt all over his face. But he nods and reaches for her hand, wrapping his larger one around hers. 

Kate doesn't think Seth can protect her anymore, if he ever could. But maybe that's okay. Maybe this, here, now, is good enough.


End file.
